


Children's Home

by 126916912



Series: Unposted Works [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, adoption process, head lice, kid!hyunjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912/pseuds/126916912
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Series: Unposted Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216157
Kudos: 3





	Children's Home

Sangyeon, despite what most might think, is incredibly stupid. Jaehyun knows this because he has seen almost all of the cases to prove Sangyeon’s stupidity in recent years and he has at least seen the aftermath of Sangyeon’s idiocy. 

Every time Sangyeon has confidently driven them to the wrong restaurant and missed a dinner reservation, every time Sangyeon has attempted some DIY and neglected to prepare all the tools he needs so he simply ends up ruining yet another part of their home, every time Sangyeon gets confused over credit card charges because he doesn't keep track of payment dates, Jaehyun has had to watch chagrin char over the incomprehension on Sangyeon’s face. Jaehyun had worked out a while ago that the same mistakes would get repeated and he would have to stand beside Sangyeon and bear the consequences. That duty feels like a good enough reason to be certain that Sangyeon is stupider than other people realise. 

Jaehyun supposes that being privy to the true markers of a person's intelligence comes with the joys of deciding that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with someone in particular. Recently, Jaehyun suspects that Sangyeon is getting stupider and it is all because of the eight year old boy they intend to adopt. But the two of them together make a good enough impression on the very official people interviewing them (for the fourth time already) at the children's home that Jaehyun feels like he can relax a bit. 

They're allowed to see Hyunjun after the interview and that must be a good sign. The interview panel sit in on visits like this in the tattered lounge as though having them demonstrate a conversation in the scuffed borders of the bright decor could confirm that Hyunjun really would want to live with them (hopefully forever). At least Jaehyun sees how the tension unwinds in Sangyeon’s shoulders the same way as it does from his own at the prospect of seeing their precious almost-son. Except Jaehyun has to wonder exactly how obvious his flinch looks to others when he sees Hyunjun approach. 

Hyunjun looks a bit sulky today, perhaps because some of the other children in the care home are out on an excursion today, but he at least acknowledges Jaehyun and Sangyeon unlike the interview panel and his social worker. Hyunjun’s fingers haven't left his scalp the entire time it has taken him to walk into the room and he isn't even being discreet about it. 

Because Sangyeon is stupid (Jaehyun is certain that this is the exact reason) he sweeps Hyunjun into his arms immediately and squeezes him tight. Hyunjun huffs a laugh which he can't keep inside no matter how hard he tries. A piece of Jaehyun’s heart melts at the bashful expression on Hyunjun’s face and Hyunjun giggles and squirms when Sangyeon insists he is going to blow a raspberry against his neck. 

Jaehyun is completely in love - with Sangyeon, with Hyunjun’s smiles and his sullenness, with the possibility that they could soon call Hyunjun their son - but he still doesn't miss how Hyunjun shudders and violently scratches his head before he twists on Sangyeon’s lap to look at Jaehyun. 

This feels a lot like a test. Jaehyun loves Hyunjun but he also loves not hosting a population of parasites in his hair. To make this a harder test to pass, Sangyeon hooks his chin over Hyunjun’s shoulder and tips their heads together. 

Jaehyun is in love with an idiot. 

"Hey, baby," Jaehyun says. He knows he doesn't sound convincing, he doesn't need Hyunjun frowning quite so hard. Jaehyun squeezes Hyunjun’s hand and wishes he could squeeze him tight enough to squeeze all the love in the universe into his body like a reverse tube of toothpaste. Or a pipette. A pipette makes more sense seeing as Jaehyun is asserting himself as the smart half of this power couple. 

"You look sad," Hyunjun says, whistling through the gaps where milk teeth have vacated his gums. 

"I'm not sad! I'm happy. I'm so happy to be here to see you," Jaehyun says quickly. "I missed you lots and lots."

Hyunjun sends a furtive look over to his social worker at the far end of the lounge. A pang of guilt reverberates through Jaehyun's chest. Privately, when he and Sangyeon have taken Hyunjun out of the children's home for ice cream, or to go to the zoo, or to buy a new pair of shoes, Jaehyun has promised that one day they'll be a real family and they won't need to miss each other. One day he's sure it will be true but for now Jaehyun has to wonder whether he is telling untruths. 

"There's an aquarium," Jaehyun says. Sangyeon makes a face at him. It is supposed to be a secret, a surprise for the next time they are allowed to take Hyunjun on a day out but Jaehyun would much rather feel guilty about spoiling a surprise than reminding Hyunjun that all of their 'one day's are still a while away from being their 'today's. Jaehyun ignores Sangyeon and leans closer to Hyunjun. "There's a big tunnel underwater. It will be just like being in the ocean. Do you want us to take you there next time?"

Hyunjun launches himself out of Sangyeon’s lap and it only takes a second for Jaehyun to hate the man that he has become. He leans right back, too strong of a reflex, and holds onto Hyunjun at arm's length. Sangyeon makes another face, a worse one which notifies Jaehyun of the argument they'll have on the way home, but Jaehyun can only laugh awkwardly because Hyunjun is idly raking his nails through his hair. Just looking at him is making Jaehyun itch but he can't tell his almost-son to get away from him. That wouldn't be very fatherly at all. 

"Will you really take me?" Hyunjun asks. His voice is small enough to wind through the valves of Jaehyun’s heart. There isn't anything Jaehyun wouldn't do for Hyunjun. Except maybe right now. Jaehyun wouldn't hug him. But Hyunjun is a child who doesn't need to know that. 

"Of course we will take you! Although we were thinking of taking you to a chocolate factory too, but Sangyeon decided that was a silly idea."

"It's not silly!" Hyunjun chirps, his arms splayed wide enough that maybe he really could fit two grownups within his grasp. He ensnares Sangyeon easily and Jaehyun struggles to drag his eyes away from the point where Sangyeon and Hyunjun’s heads touch. But Hyunjun is expecting a response so Jaehyun smiles, lips tight against telling Sangyeon to stop diminishing distance. 

"See, Sangyeon it isn't silly. We can take Hyunjun to the chocolate factory too!" 

"You kept calling it a museum," Sangyeon pouts. "If you said museum, Hyunjun wouldn't want to go, would you?" 

"I would! I like everywhere you take me! You only take me to the best days out!" 

Jaehyun could die, right here in the lounge of the children's home in front of the social workers. His almost-son is far too adorable and Jaehyun would do anything to make Hyunjun smile like this every day. But Jaehyun rediscovers his limits in time for Hyunjun to lean closer to him whilst scraping against the itches of his scalp. 

"Next time," Jaehyun hedges. "I haven't been to the gym lately so my arms aren't strong enough to give you the big hugs you deserve."

Hyunjun giggles and rolls up his sleeves to show off his skinny arms. "I am strong enough!" 

Hyunjun most definitely is strong enough. He gives the best hugs of all, but Jaehyun can't have one right now. 

"What is with you?" Sangyeon asks, idly scratching behind his ear. Obviously this isn't a sign of the infestation but Sangyeon has practically been rubbing his scalp against Hyunjun’s so he will almost definitely end up with headlice of his own before long. 

Jaehyun hesitates around outright saying it. Instead he tries not to look strict or angry when he asks, "Hyunjun, do you have nits?" 

Hyunjun shakes his head and scratches through his hair in a massive feat of coordination. "No!" 

"Hyunjun, are you lying?" 

Hyunjun doesn't say anything. Jaehyun sends a pointed look Sangyeon’s way. Sangyeon is so stupid. Even if Jaehyun loves him, he's a colossal fool. 

"Head lice are going around lately," Hyunjun’s social worker offers whilst looking up from their clipboard. "It can be difficult to manage with all the kids infecting each other."

"And now you," Jaehyun says. 

Sangyeon clutches his own head and looks halfway to despair. "Me?" 

Sangyeon is an idiot. He looks mortified and he is already tugging at the roots of his hair. Jaehyun thinks it is sad how even this has prompted him to think about how much he loves Sangyeon. 

*

"This isn't the chocolate factory," Hyunjun says in a tiny voice as the three of them stand in the aisle of the pharmacy. This isn't the chocolate factory, but some things take priority. 

"You're right, baby," Sangyeon says as he crouches beside Hyunjun. "This isn't the chocolate factory, but we're just going to sort you out and then we can go to the chocolate factory later."

"What do you mean?" Hyunjun asks. Jaehyun sees Hyunjun’s arm move in his peripheral vision and he grabs the nearest box of head lice solution. 

"We're going to play hairdressers," Sangyeon says. "And then we can go out afterwards, okay?" 

Hyunjun doesn't look convinced but he is definitely scratching his head. Jaehyun locates a nit comb from the shelf. 

"Let's go," Jaehyun says. Sangyeon grabs Hyunjun and they rush to the checkout. They still want to take Hyunjun to the chocolate factory but this little task is urgent. They have time for both. 

Hyunjun is strapped into the back of the car and Sangyeon is getting ready to reverse when their almost-son pipes up, "The nit nurse already came to the children's home." 

"That's nice, dear," Sangyeon says absently. 

Jaehyun sighs. He smiles back at Hyunjun. He has used three different brands of head lice solution on Sangyeon in the week since they last saw Hyunjun and he even used half a bottle of solution on himself just because he has been feeling paranoid lately about a parasitic host sharing his bed. 

"We just want to do another check to make sure there are no eggs left," Jaehyun explains. "I don't like not being able to hug you."

"You could still hug me," Hyunjun grins. He leans forward in his seat and he has enough teeth missing that Jaehyun feels like a father all over again. Or for the first time. He isn't officially a father just yet but Hyunjun makes him feel like he is winning father of the year for the third year running. 

"I could," Jaehyun agrees. "But I'm not going to. Not until we are sure you're nit-free."

"They're gone," Hyunjun insists. 

"I would rather confirm it for myself." 

*

Hyunjun scowls as he sits on a stool in Jaehyun and Sangyeon’s bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. 

"I promise we will take you to the ice cream factory," Sangyeon says as he foams up the head lice solution in Hyunjun’s hair. 

"I thought it was a chocolate factory," Hyunjun grumbles. "Are you lying to me?" 

"No way," Jaehyun says quickly. He shuffles closer on the bathroom floor and reaches for Hyunjun’s hand. "The factory is real. It is chocolate. We'll buy you lots of chocolate after this, alright, baby?" 

"I already got checked," Hyunjun says for the fifth time.

"But the eggs can take seven days to hatch and there might be some left behind. What sort of parents would we be if we let little creatures live in your head?" 

"Bad parents," Sangyeon says. Hyunjun tips his head up and glares at him. "We're not bad parents. We would be if we let little creatures live on you."

"You fibbed to me," Hyunjun sulks. "You said you would take me to the chocolate factory. And the aquarium. Lying is bad."

Jaehyun is running out of things to say to this insistent child. "We didn't lie. We'll take you later."

"What if they're closed."

"If they're closed we will take you next time. Sangyeon, you say something."

Sangyeon looks thoughtful for a moment and ends up smearing head lice solution on Hyunjun’s forehead. Hyunjun wails and Sangyeon chuckles as he uses the towel around Hyunjun’s shoulders to wipe most of the foam away from his eyes. 

"You're lucky I'm the one actually doing this. Hyunjae was the only person who could check my hair and he squirted the solution in the eyes. Possibly on purpose."

That isn't the helpful comment Jaehyun had been hoping to hear. "Ignore him. He's silly anyway. I promise we will have time to go to the chocolate factory. We will go to the aquarium next weekend."

"Not next weekend," Sangyeon interjects. "That's the home visit."

"What home visit?" Hyunjun asks suspiciously. 

"Not you," Sangyeon says, "your social worker is coming to check that your bedroom passes the risk assessment. If your social worker likes it then we're allowed to have you for overnight visits to help you settle in when you eventually live with us."

Hyunjun bites his lips against what appears to be the beginnings of a smile as he looks between Sangyeon and Jaehyun. 

The home visit next weekend isn't something that Jaehyun should have forgotten but he's glad Sangyeon remembered. There aren't too many more obstacles leading up to the three of them officially being a family, but each of these last visits and interviews are crucial. They have almost proven that they would be good parents to Hyunjun and social services seem to agree that Hyunjun could be happy living with them. 

"They don't need to come here," Hyunjun says sternly. "My bedroom is perfect. It is the best. Can I live here now so we can go to the chocolate factory?" 

Sangyeon laughs and asserts himself as an idiot by hugging Hyunjun and getting the foam solution resting in Hyunjun’s hair over his ear and half of his face. It would be helpful if Sangyeon learnt that there was a time and a place for hugs and neither of those was when their almost-son had head lice, nor when they are treating their almost-son's head lice. But Sangyeon is a glutton for making mistakes so he ends up having to scrape foam off his cheek without even realising that Hyunjun was being at least a little bit serious. 

"We need to leave the solution on your hair for another five minutes," Jaehyun says. "we're going to rinse that out and use the nit comb just to make sure you're clear. Then we'll dry your hair and take you to the ice cream factory."

"Stop saying ice cream factory! You said it was a chocolate factory before but now you keep changing it! I think you're telling fibs!" Hyunjun’s cheeks flare up with red splotches and his eyes shine too much and Jaehyun isn't sure whether this is the result of him being a bad parent or not. 

In the instant of Jaehyun’s deliberation, Sangyeon is back to crouching beside Hyunjun and he is smiling softly. 

"Nobody is fibbing. Jaehyun especially wouldn't fib to you. He's just not smart enough to remember where we planned to go. You're so smart to remember something that your useless dad keeps forgetting."

Hyunjun eventually huffs. He fiddles with the corner of the towel around his shoulders. "Okay."

Sangyeon looks at his watch. "See. Now you only have three and a half minutes left. We picked you up early so we still have time for you to have fun at the ice- chocolate factory."

Hyunjun is still sulky, not raising his gaze yet and kicking his heels against the tiled floor but Jaehyun doesn't think he is really sad. Kids at that age just like getting their own way. 

"Am I a useless dad?" Jaehyun asks. Hyunjun stops kicking the floor but he doesn't say anything. 

"You're a very useless dad," Sangyeon confirms. "Look at how upset your son is because he thinks you're telling lies when you're just not smart."

"You're useless too," Jaehyun says quickly. 

Sangyeon nods. "That's right. I am useless too. I am useless at the things you are good at and you are useless at the things I am good at. Aren't we going to be such good parents?" 

"I don't think we can judge anything like that. But obviously we are going to be the best parents ever. And when our son finally gets to live with us he'll be the happiest kid alive. Too bad that he'll keep sulking until then."

"Hmm, that is a shame," Sangyeon agrees. "I heard that when you're sulking chocolate will always taste bitter. It would be bad if we took our son to the chocolate factory and he couldn't enjoy any of the chocolate because he is sulking too much."

"I'm not sulking," Hyunjun pipes up. "I'm happy."

Hyunjun’s voice is soft and small but he sounds determined enough that Jaehyun could almost believe him. Jaehyun prods Hyunjun’s knee and watches the little smile bloom over his face. That's better. 

Sangyeon rinses Hyunjun’s hair and after going over it with the nit comb only a few passes come up with anything that look like they could be eggs. Perhaps Jaehyun was being too worried about things but he feels better having made sure. 

At the prospect of actually going to the chocolate factory, Hyunjun is all smiles as Sangyeon dries his hair and he giggles every time Sangyeon points the blast of the hairdryer in Jaehyun's face. 

Sangyeon is smart when it comes to things like this. Jaehyun supposes he can't fault Sangyeon for this even as he is making sure Hyunjun is strapped into the back of the car properly. 

Sangyeon startles when he shuffles out of the back of the car and immediately bumps into Jaehyun. 

"I thought you were getting into the car."

"I was," Jaehyun says, "but it might be embarrassing to thank you in front of our kid."

"'Might be'," Sangyeon repeats. "You're not even going to try, are you?" 

"No," Jaehyun confirms. Sangyeon rolls his eyes but it isn't as though he wouldn't know to expect anything less. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You'd probably be some rich playboy who still manages to get people to sleep with you even though your walk-in wardrobe is full of clothes you've stolen from your sexual conquests and also you have a light-up keyboard at your computer," Sangyeon muses 

"You have a light-up keyboard right now," Jaehyun points out, "and dual monitors, and a mini-fridge under your desk which is filled with energy drinks like you're some grubby little bachelor."

Sangyeon laughs. "Sounds awful. You must have such low standards to stay with a grubby little bachelor like me." 

"That's what I'm known for," Jaehyun says. "terrible taste in husbands, excellent taste in dilfs."

Sangyeon scoffs as he gets into the car and it is alright to leave things like this. Jaehyun gets into the car, asks Hyunjun if he is excited, and tries not to wonder how long it will be before they get to have days out like this without having to take Hyunjun back to the children's home afterwards. 


End file.
